


Making Time

by UnrealRomance



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Always Consensual Sex, Angst, Arguments and resolutions, F/M, First few chaps are just suggestive, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reunions and whatnot in most cases first, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles I'm gonna write for the pairings in SWTOR-- most of the drabbles take place after KOTFE has started, though. Spoilers might pop up from time to time. You have been warned.</p>
<p>All the female characters are pretty neutral. I don't specify hair colors, eye colors, or anything like that, I think.</p>
<p>Mostly just revolving around the two pairing characters, though other characters will show up and be mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper

"Aric." I watch the spectacle before me with amusement and exasperation, shaking my head. "Come on."

"You can't mollycoddle soldiers on the front lines like you did with Havoc." He says, talking to me while still watching the new recruits run their laps. Around the whole compound. Which is about as big as any mountain.

"I mollycoddled Havoc?" I lift a brow and cross my arms.

He sighs. "You did a good job with Havoc, but you were more focused on their collaborative efforts than building them up as individuals." He looks up at me, acid green eyes burning with that fervor that always makes me shiver. "Each and every soldier we train will have to be stronger, faster and all around _better_ than the Skytroopers. If they aren't, more of them will die."

"Well it's going to take them at least a half hour to get all the way around the compound. Even at the pace you made them start with..." I walk down to stand next to him and wrap my arm around his waist. "Talk to me while they're running?"

"If they slow down the droids'll move 'em forward." He concedes, smirking at me and pressing a kiss to the side of my mouth. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know you're still sore about the subject, but I really want to talk about Kaliyo..." I can already tell this isn't going to be easy.

He shifts his weight and a growl rumbles through his chest. "What about her?"

"Well. You remember what she is, don't you?" I plant my free hand on his chest and look up into his eyes. "An Anarchist. And she still tried to help. And yes, it was a fiasco." I concede before he can respond. "But from what I can tell, she's never helped anyone but herself before, and she _tried_." I tilt my head and beseech him with my eyes. "Can't you see? If you encourage her instead of yelling at her, she could really-"

"Hey." He grasps my wrist and squeezes, giving me a worried look. "I get that this is a thing with you. But I don't have that in me, remember? All I can see is a disrespectful brat who didn't do her job the way she was supposed to. You want to do something with Kaliyo, that's great. Vik was always a loose cannon and you somehow managed to make him into something...if not respectable, then workable." He shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't want you putting too much effort or hope into it, though. I don't...I remember what happened when..."

"I remember too." I tug my wrist out of his grip and lift my hand to cup his jaw in my hand. "Aric, I'm not going to get so invested that it devastates me when it doesn't work out. Kaliyo deserves a chance, so I want to give her one."

"You always were good at turning people around, or at least...winning them over." He sighs and leans into my touch, eyes closing halfway. "Damn, I missed you."

I lean into him, tucking my face in his throat and sighing when his face nuzzles my hair. He curls around me, pulling me in close and wrapping his arms around me. "It didn't seem that long to me, but I saw..." I clear my throat. "You died so many times, right in front of me. You have no idea how good it is to see you, feel you."

"I have some idea." He says, hand slipping up the back of my armor with steady pressure, so I can feel his touch the whole way up.

"Right. I'm sorry about that." I lean back and kiss his cheek, sighing when he pulls me into a real kiss.

It's like coming home, being here with him. Even without the original ship around us. Even without the original Havoc. He will always be my home.

"It's not something you need to be sorry for." He says as we pull away, pressing his brow to mine. "Just don't...do that to me again. I won't survive it if you actually die this time." His voice has gotten low and hoarse.

"I love you." I sigh. "I have to get back soon."

"This was nice. Irritating subject matter aside." His eyes slip off over my left shoulder. "If you can sneak away again, I'm game for talking anytime you need to. But it looks like your chaperon is here to take you back."

I glance over my shoulder and huff at Lana, standing off to the side and looking mildly irritated. "Senya and Koth must be fighting like cats and dogs again."

"Go corral your team, I'll make sure the men are up to the task." He leans down to kiss me one more time, sweet and slow. "I love you."

I smile as I walk over to Lana.

I might be in an impossible situation with a lot of pressure behind my every action- but with my husband and my team with me, all around me, I don't feel so outnumbered.


	2. Torian Cadera/Female Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters are super short, dunno why. lol.

"Hey." I walk into our room just as Torian sets his bags down. "Did you find everything okay?"

"Here, aren't I?" He quips with a wavering smirk. "Didn't know if it was true. When you showed up, I knew- but before then?" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, humming when his wrap around my waist and he squeezes me tight. "I'm not angry you didn't leave the clans for me when you weren't even sure if I was still alive, Torian." I start playing with his hair as I pull him down to me, kissing him and giggling when he sweeps me up and holds me in his arms just because he can. "I'm not a princess, Torian. This is undignified."

Still, I curl close to his chest when he kisses my throat. "Not a princess. A warrior-queen." He says as he sits on the edge of the bed, settling me firmly in his lap. "I've missed you, Cyare. Haven't found an honorable hunt since you've been gone. It's been all about survival. Not even the fun kind."

"I'm so sorry." I stroke down the line of those sideburns- that haven't changed -with my thumb. "I promise I'll find something for us that won't end up just being a repeat of every battle so far. I missed hunting with you."

"Find me something big and dangerous to hunt, or some people who need killing, and I'm happy." He kisses my jaw, moves to bite down on the lobe of my ear. "Mmh."

"Torian..." I sigh and arch my back.

"Happier to be here with you." He whispers into my ear. "My warrior-queen."

"I can't wait to get out into the field, but for now..." I move fast, throwing a leg over the other side of his lap, straddling him and shoving his shoulders until he's lying flat on the bed.

He smirks lazily up at me. "Have something else in mind to test me?"

"I wonder if you're still strong enough to pin me down." I grin.


	3. Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's the shortest so far...

"Malavai." My eyes are filling with tears before he even sees me.

He turns at the sound of his name with a look on his face that I can't decipher. "...My Lord?"

"Quinn." I feel all my new power fluctuate wildly inside me, reacting to the strong emotion that he can evoke with a single utterance of a title that shouldn't mean what it does to me. "You're...why didn't you tell me you were here? Why didn't someone-..."

I turn and look around the rest of the small hanger where I've found him. Low-level Imperial soldiers and button-pushers.

"Avonese." He's suddenly closer, staring at me with dismayed eyes. "It...it can't be you. You were killed, you're...you're _dead_." His hands lift to close around either side of his head. "Avonese..."

"Oh Quinn." I reach up to cup his face in my hands, standing up on tiptoe to reach his lips with mine. I kiss him over and over, speaking whenever we break apart. "I'm so sorry. I missed you. Thank the Force you're still alive!"

He slouches into me, arms wrapping around me, pulling me tight into the warmth of his body. "Avonese."

"Malavai." I whisper with a smile and tears in my eyes, pressing kisses to his temple and cheek. "My Captain."


	4. Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent

I had hoped to hear of him, but this- this is more than I could have hoped for.

"Vector!" I can't help but throw myself into his body, wrap my arms around him. "You're alive..."

"Agent?" There is a puzzlement and...something _torn_ in his voice. "We thought... _you_ are alive!" He sounds almost frantic.

I step back and retract my arms. "I'm- I'm sorry, that was forward of me." I reach up to wipe away a tear that's begun to fall. "I understand this is...confusing."

Those large black eyes are as soulful and expressive as ever, and right now all they can communicate to me is pain.

"I'm so sorry." My eyes fill and spill over, the last of my restraint, gone. "I was...please believe me when I say it wasn't my choice to be gone so long."

He looks away and his eyes close.

When they open again I'm staring into those hazel-gold eyes he's only shown to me three times, including now. Once the night we made love the first time, and one again just before I left for the mission aboard the ship that I was captured from.

He'd suppressed the bond, and kissed me- told me to be safe. Even when I told him I preferred him as he was, he only said 'I want you to know that the Kiliks are not the ones who will miss you if you get hurt, but me. They value you, but _I_ am the one who loves you.'

It was undeniably touching.

"What happened?" He asks me with a tight expression, glimmering eyes to match my own.

"I was captured." I murmur, biting my lip as Lana ushers everyone else out of the cantina. She had no idea I'd know the Kilik delegate, I'm sure. He didn't even bring any of them with him, I notice.

"How and when did you escape?" He asks, fists clenching and releasing at his sides.

"Lana and Koth broke me out..." I bite my lip. "A few months ago."

He staggers back. "You were imprisoned the whole time I thought you were dead." It isn't a question.

"I was frozen." I take a step forward with hands outstretched but he backs further away from me, looking horrified- my heart breaks. "In carbonite."

"They told us you were dead." He rubs his face with his hands. "Kaliyo was...I had to drop her off, let her meet up with an Anarchist group to mitigate the damage she could cause with Imperial resources."

My heart twists in my chest. She did seem distraught in her own abrasive way, when she saw me alive. "I picked her up about a month ago. I was looking for you, but I couldn't...find you."

He sinks into the wall behind him, leaning and then sliding down to sit on the floor. "I was with the Kiliks, helping them to organize with the Empire and their troops." He mutters. "I never thought...I almost..." He looks up at me with those beautiful eyes as they overflow with tears and whispers, "I missed you."

I walk over to lean on the wall and slide down next to him. I don't know where we stand, if he still wants...this- but I do. And even if he doesn't, I'll be for him as long as I can. "I missed you, too."

He gets on his knees and pivots to wrap his arms around me, "Agent."

I pull him close, face buried in his shoulder. Such emotion in a title that was supposed to mean nothing. Just an identifier- but then, I don't really even have a name anymore. None of my names are _mine_. This is the only one that's been constant throughout my career.

I am an 'Agent'. That is who I have always been, who I am.

"Vector." I whisper and squeeze him tightly, arms wrapping around his waist.


End file.
